A Desire to Protect
by angelrider13
Summary: One of Eve's most important people gets hurt and has to go to the hospital. Because of her. She didn't want it to happen, but did he have a reason for what he did? EvexLeon COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY!**

**This is actually the first fan fic I've ever written (not Mirror Image), but its been sitting around ding nothing since...the beginning of last year? Or maybe it was the year before that?**

**Anyway, it's been sitting here for a long time so I decided to post it.**

**I wrote this fic for my little sis, who is a complete nut about this pairing. So without further a due..... *drum roll***

**THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
**

**~Chapter 1~**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Eve listened to the clock as it counted the seconds that ticked by. She had lost track of how long she had been sitting there.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The room was silent except for the clock and her breathing. She could faintly hear his slow, steady breathing. She wanted so badly for him to wake up. Eve hated being in the hospital. It always meant that someone close to her had gotten hurt, and this time was no exception.

She looked at the figure in the bed next to her. He was paler than normal. His head, right shoulder, and chest were covered in bandages. There was an IV stuck into his right arm. His chest rose and fell to his even breaths.

"Please wake up…" she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She looked at him a moment longer before directing her gaze to the window. It was a clear night and the moon was full. Its light illuminated the room, even though there were no lights on. The stars winked at her, and she wonders how they can be so carefree at a time like this.

Everything was her fault. He got hurt taking a blow that was meant for her. If only she had never suggested taking the bounty. None of this would have happened. She couldn't bear the fact that he was lying in a hospital bed because she had messed up.

She got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She opened it and felt the night air rush into her face. The breeze erased the hospital's scent from her nose. She left the window open long enough for the fresh air to fill the room, then she closed it and slowly walked back to her chair.

Eve sat back in her chair and resumed watching him. She felt her eyelids droop and forced them open. She was exhausted, and she knew it. But she refused to fall asleep until he woke up and she knew he was okay. She glanced at the clock.

_12:30 am._

She sighed. She had already been in the hospital for hours, and she had a feeling she was going to be here a lot longer.

Her eyes fell on the sleeping figure again. His face looked so peaceful. She reached over and gently brushed his hair out of his face. Eve let her finger tips brush his cheek, letting her hand linger there for a moment.

She sighed in relief. However pale he may be, at least he didn't have a fever.

She pulled back her hand and leaned back in her chair.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

She kept her eyes on his face and listened to his breathing.

She felt a single tear role down her cheek. She didn't brush it away, and it fell into her lap, forming a dark spatter on her black dress.

Eve was shocked by the tear; usually she could keep a grip on her emotions.

'_It's because of him…'_

At this thought, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She let them fall as she whispered,

"Leon…"

**Soooooooooooooooo? Thoughts? The little green button below would love listen to what you have to say, so please click it!**

**I don't really intend this fic to be a long one; probably only three chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! AND an on time update! Double woot! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my firstest reviewer of this story ever, Crazy Computer's Vendetta! Thanks so much for the review! (Sorry I didn't reply, I got in trouble cause of math......stupid school) **

**Anywho, enjoy the new chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nufin.  
**

**~Chapter 2~**

"_Yo, Princess! Hurry up!" _

"_Oh, shut up!"_

_Eve chased after Sven and Train, her long blonde hair trailing after her. It had been a few years since what became known as the 'Eden incident' and she was sixteen now. She was a full sweeper now with her own license. Of course, being a full-fledged sweeper hadn't affected Train's attitude toward her. She sighed._

'I guess there are some battles you won't win_.' Eve thought to herself._

"_Hey are you giving up?" Train shouted noticing that she still hadn't caught up. "I guess that means I win!"_

_Eve scowled. '_Then again… that doesn't mean I won't fight!_'_

"_Stop being so cocky!" she yelled back. "You haven't caught him yet!"_

"_We're never gonna catch him if you two can't get a grip and pay attention!" cried Sven._

"_Sure thing, Svenny!"_

_Train smiled his trade-mark grin and pulled out Hades. He opened his stride and within moments was only ten feet away from their target._

'Samuel Gres_,' Eve remembered, '_a serial killer wanted for eight hundred thousand_.'_

_Eve looked up and saw Samuel was about to make turn and Train was still to far away to grab him. Eve could see he was panicking though. Train had almost caught up to him in a matter of seconds. She expected no less of the legendary Black Cat._

_Before Samuel could turn, Train fired a bullet. Samuel heard the gun shot, and with great agility, he leapt back, the bullet cutting through the air where he was only seconds ago. He turned and resumed running straight._

'This is getting old_.' Eve thought. This chase had already lasted for more than 15 minuets, and that was too long for her. Not saying that she couldn't keep going, she was just getting bored, and fast._

_She leaned forward slightly, putting all of her momentum into her legs. She launched herself into the sky and used that momentum to carry her forward. She morphed her hair into wings, and glided about twenty feet in front of Samuel. Train smirked, knowing what she was up to._

_Eve landed and her hair changed back to normal. Samuel skidded to a halt in front of her. _

"_Get out of my way kid!"_

_He tried to shove her aside, but she suddenly lashed out with her hair. Her long golden locks quickly wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. He stared at her, to stunned to move._

"_What are you?" he whispered._

"_A sweeper."_

_Train and Sven caught up. Train pouting slightly._

"_Good catch Eve."_

"_Thank you Sven." Eve turns to Train. "Looks like I win."_

"_Awwwwww! That's no fair…"_

_He walked over to Samuel, who had stared struggling._

"_We can't have this can we?" In one swift motion, Train brought Hades down on his head. Eve released Samuel's unconscious body and it fell to the ground. Train turned to Sven,_

"_Well that was fun!"_

"_Define fun." Sven said, as he picked up Samuel and began hauling him in the direction of the police station.

* * *

_

_The gang walked into the police station, Sven carrying the unconscious Samuel over his shoulder. Officers stepped forward to take him._

"_I'll take care of the paperwork." Sven said, walking off after the officers carrying Samuel._

_Train walked over and sat on a nearby bench, closing his eyes. Eve knew he was about to fall into one of his daily cat naps. She turned and walked towards the door._

"_Princess, where're ya goin'?"_

_Eve turned back to Train to see one of his eyes open and looking at her._

"_Outside." She said simply. He nodded and closed his eye again._

_Eve walked outside and was met by a soft breeze. She closed her eyes and let the breeze caress her face. She turned to start walking only to bump into someone and fall back._

"_Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was… Eve?"_

_Eve looked up to the owner of the voice and her ruby eyes widened in shock._

"_Leon? What are you doing here?" Leon smirked._

"_Last time I checked I was able to go where I pleased."_

_Eve pouted, a light blush staining her checks. Leon smiled and helped her up._

"_So why are you here?" he asked her._

"_If you don't have to answer, then neither do I."_

_Leon smirked. Eve eyed him with suspicion. He sighed._

"_Fine. Then how about, 'where are you going'?"_

_Eve stared him for a second before answering._

"_The park."

* * *

_

_Sven walked back into the waiting area, only to find Train sleeping and Eve missing._

"_Train. Wake up." Train didn't move. Sven grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him. "Train." He says it a little louder this time. Train doesn't flinch. _

'That's it…_' Sven grabs both his shoulders and shook him, hard. "WAKE UP!" Train snaps awake._

"_I'm up! I'm up!"_

"_Where's Eve?"_

"_I donno."_

"_You don't know?!?"_

"_She said she wanted to go outside."_

"_You didn't ask her where specifically?"_

"_No."_

_Sven sighed. '_Why is my partner so dense?_'

* * *

_

_Eve and Leon sat on a bench in the park. Leon looked at Eve. She had grown a lot since they had last seen each other. Her ruby eyes still held that determined spark and the desire to know. Eve turned and looked at him. He turned away quickly, blushing at being caught watching at her._

"_You still haven't answered my question."_

"_Huh?" Leon turned to face her._

"_My question. You haven't answered it. What are you doing here?"_

_Leon looked at her, and she at him. There was that determined spark. He sighed._

"_Traveling." Eve kept watching him. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He just couldn't stand up to those eyes. "…well…I wanted a change and after you completely ruined my life with that promise…"_

_Eve's gaze faltered slightly, he smirked. He continued, "I became a sweeper."_

_Eve stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief, "Really."_

"_Yep." He pulled out his sweeper license and handed it to her. She looked at it then at him,_

"_Why?"_

_Leon shrugged. To be honest, he didn't really know himself._

"_When we fought that time…" he said thinking back to the battle that had been fought years before, "You had said that one couldn't be strong without something to fight for. You said you fought to protect others, and that was why you had such strength. While I'll admit I thought it was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard, you guys beat Creed, so I guess maybe…"_

_Eve reach over and touched his shoulder. "…Leon?"_

_He turned her, his violet eyes locking onto her ruby ones._

"…_maybe…that's when I started to believe it."

* * *

_

_It had been two weeks since Eve and Leon had talked in the park. Since then, she had been hanging out with him everyday. She was happy. While she liked Sven and Train's company, she liked spending time with someone her age, and she told him so._

"_You're not hard to please. Hanging out with some your age isn't that hard to do."_

"_Maybe if you had a normal childhood. I was made and raised to be a weapon, Leon. I didn't exactly get to go out and make friends."_

_Leon turned to her. They where sitting on the roof of the hideout that she lived in with Sven and Train. Her ruby eyes were locked on the sunset. Leon could see a kind of sad gleam in them._

_He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Sorry."_

_Eve turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. Sven's taught me that I can live my own life. And Train's helped me learn that I can make up for the blood I've spilt by using my powers to protect others."_

_Even as she said this, Leon could still see a haunted look in her eyes. He decided not to press any further._

"_Hey Princess! Dinner's ready. Leon, you wanna stay? Sven made enough." Train had walked up onto the roof and was heading over to them._

"_It will never be enough if you eat the way you usually do…"_

"_Princess, that was a hurtful thing to say! Why are you so mean?"_

_Leon chuckled. "Sure. If it's no trouble."_

_Train smiled his goofy grin. "No trouble at all. Princess, you comin'?" Eve's gaze hadn't moved from her lap since Train had come up on the roof. Leon looked down at her._

"_Eve?"_

_Train walked over and kneeled in front of Eve. He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. He saw the pain of her past in her eyes._

"_Eve." He said, his voice now serious. She snapped out of her trance at the use of her real name, rather than her nickname. "You're safe from him. He's dead, and you're with Sven and me now. We won't let anything happen to you."_

_Leon watched this exchange. When Eve talked about Train, she would always complain about how immature he was, yet here she was letting him comfort her about her past. He felt guilty for having brought it up._

_Eve nodded slowly and Train smiled. He kissed her forehead and stood, helping her up._

"_I can take care of myself, you know." Train smirked at the return of her usual attitude, and ruffled her hair. The trio began walking toward the door leading back into the house when Train whispered to Leon,_

"_Looks like Princess is back to her feisty self."_

"_I heard that."_

"_Uh-oh." Train bolted down the stairs, Eve right behind him. Leon smirked and followed after them.

* * *

_

"_Leon!"_

_Leon turned and waited for the blonde girl trailing him to catch up. "What's up, Eve?"_

_She held up a wanted poster. It was of a man named Christopher Green, wanted for murder, arson, robbery, blackmail, and rape. 'That's quite the list.' Thought Leon as his eyes skimmed the poster. His violet orbs widened when they saw the reward._

"_2.4 million, Eve?! That's the biggest bounty I've seen since Creed."_

_Eve nodded. "I'm going after him."_

_Leon froze. "Excuse me?"_

"_I said I was going after him."_

"_You mean with Train and Sven, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No. I mean by myself." She replied._

_Leon stared at her for a moment, mouth slightly agape. "Are you crazy?" he asked when he found his voice. "I mean, I know you're not a defenseless little girl, and I say that from experience, be seriously, Eve. This guy has committed tons of crimes, he's obviously dangerous, and you want to go after him alone?"_

_Eve nodded. "I can handle it. Like you said, I'm not defenseless. I can take him."_

_Leon sighed letting his shoulders slump. "That's not the point I was trying to make. And you can't know you can take him after just looking at this poster. He's the kind of guy you're going to need help to take in."_

"_I said I could handle it."_

"_Eve…"_

"_I need to prove that I'm on the same level as Train and Sven. I don't want to be a burden to them."_

"_So that's what this is about." Leon said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Eve, I'm positive they don't see you as a burden. They let you travel with them and go on jobs with them because they know you can handle it."_

"_I'm still taking this job, Leon."_

_Leon groaned in frustration. "At least tell them before you do anything." Eve frowned at him. "Promise me."_

_When she stayed silent, Leon cupped both of her cheeks and forced her to look him in the eye. "Promise me, Eve."_

_She gazed at him a minute longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I promise I will tell Sven and Train before I do anything."_

_Leon nodded and let her go. "Now," he said, his tone changing to a much lighter one, "How 'bout we go get some ice cream?"_

_Eve's face light up immediately. "I want strawberry!"_

_Leon laughed and took her hand, walking her down the sidewalk.

* * *

_

_Leon knocked on the door of the gang's hideout. Sven answered and Leon asked if Eve was home. Sven gave him a weird look._

"_She said she was going out to the movies with you." _

_Leon paled. "She didn't…" he whispered. "She promised. God dammit, Eve, you promised!" He said a little louder._

_Sven heard and frowned. "What did she promise?"_

_Train had now walked to the doorway. "Leon? What are you doing here? Where's Princess?" He noticed Leon's expression and his own darkened. "Where is she, Leon?" he asked, light, curious tone gone._

_As quick as he could, Leon told the two about what happened earlier that day. Sven cursed, while Train pretty much looked like he was going to kill someone when he found them. The trio split up, Leon hopping onto his hover board._

'Eve, you idiot! You better be alive when I find you!_' Leon thought as he started his search.

* * *

_

_Eve grunted in pain as she was thrown back into a brick wall. '_Of, course. He just HAD to be a Taoist._' Eve thought as she staggered to her feet._

_She had found her target at the edge of the city, getting ready to skip town, and approached him. Bad idea. Leon had been right; he was more than he seemed. She hadn't gotten any serious injuries so far, just a few cuts and bruises. But that didn't mean he still couldn't hurt her._

_She felt herself slammed into the wall again, the bricks almost giving out. She slumped to the ground and tried to catch her breath._

"_Well, I must say, little girl, you were almost a challenge. But I'm afraid I have to end our little game now." Came Christopher's cruel, cold voice._

_Eve looked up and saw him launch a barrage of ice spears at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Something slammed into her, moving her out of harm's way. She opened her eyes, to see what it was, and screamed._

"_LEON!"_

_

* * *

_

Eve jolted awake.

She sighed; she had fallen asleep. Train and Sven had arrived shortly after that, to find her fighting with renewed strength. The three of them brought him down in less than twenty minutes. After that, they had rushed Leon to the hospital.

Eve rubbed her temples, trying to erase her dream. But she couldn't forget the image of Leon lying in a pool of his blood looking up at her. His eyes didn't hold anger, like she had expected, for breaking her promise. They held what looked like…relief.

"Was he really that worried?" Eve whispered to herself, her eyes falling on her hands in her lap.

"Yeah. I was." Came the groggy reply.

Eve's head shot up. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw Leon's violet orbs staring back at her. Leon's eyes widened at the sight of her tears.

"Eve…?"

Hearing her name fall from his lips broke her. She got out of her chair and sat on the bed, gently wrapping her arms around his injured form. She buried her face in his uninjured shoulder and cried.

"You're awake."

**Finished! Sorry, couldn't resist. I had to put a little TrainXEve in there. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I gots nufin. -_-  
**

**~Chapter 3~**

Eve sat quietly, crying silently into Leon's shoulder. Leon, who had never known Eve to cry in her life, was awkwardly stroking her hair with his left hand. When she had calmed down, Eve pulled back and looked away from him a light blush staining her cheeks. Leon stared for a minute, then smirked.

"What's with you?" he asked lightly, as if he wasn't sitting in a hospital bed. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so emotional."

Eve turned to glare at him, but quickly diverted her eyes. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Why?" Eve repeated. "Why did you take that hit for me?"

"Why does it matter?" Leon countered.

Eve held his eyes for a moment then locked her gaze on her hands that rested in her lap. She gripped her dress tightly, wrinkling the dark fabric.

"I'm so weak." She whispered after a moment of silence.

Leon sighed. "Eve you're not--"

"Yes, I am." Eve interrupted. "I was stupid and rushed in without thinking. And you paid the price. I wasn't strong enough to take him down on my own; I would be dead if you hadn't pushed me out of the way," unnoticed by her, Leon flinched when she said that, "And I wouldn't have been able to stop him after that if Sven and Train hadn't stepped in. I'm weak. I _hate_ it; I _always_ have to be protected."

Leon listened to her in silence. When she had finished, he gently reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned to him. "One," he said softly, "Yes it was very stupid of you to run off on your own." She glared at him, but her look softened when his fingers brushed away a stray tear. "Two," he continued, dropping his voice to a whisper, "What's so wrong with letting someone protect you?"

Eve stared at him. "It…it makes me feel useless…like I'm…getting in the way…"

"Eve, if they really thought you were getting in the way, they wouldn't let you tag along." Leon replied, referring to Sven and Train. "They protect you because they care about you." He let his forehead rest on hers. "_I_ protected you because I care about you."

Eve was momentarily at a loss for words. "Leon…I…"

She didn't notice that the distance between them was shrinking until their lips connected, softly and gently. After a minute, they pulled apart, both blushing madly. Leon turned away.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"No…" Eve whispered. Leon's head snapped back to her, eyes wide. "What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't say sorry." Eve said softly. "I didn't…not want it…I care about you too…" Eve blushed as she tried to explain her feelings, something she had never really done before. Leon watched her struggle for a moment, wide eyed, before a genuine smile creased his lips.

"Shhhh…" He gently pulled her forward so their lips connected again. Eve carefully wrapped her arms around him, so as not to disturb his wounds. Leon wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her closer, his right arm staying limp at his side, has it still had the IV in it.

This time when they pulled apart, Leon smirked. "I didn't know you liked me so much."

"Neither did I. I guess…I just never realized how attached to you I was till I almost lost you." Eve said.

"But you didn't lose me." Leon replied.

"Just don't do it again." She said. "I would heal faster than you."

Leon frowned. "Eve, I will _always_ protect you. I'm not going to let you get hurt simply because you 'heal faster'."

Eve pouted for a moment. "Fine." She said. "But I get to protect you."

Leon smirked. "I think I can deal with that."

Eve's eyelids drooped and she slumped forward a bit. "Hey you okay?" Leon asked, suddenly worried.

Eve nodded. "I'm fine."

"You look exhausted." Leon glanced up at the clock. It read five in the morning. Leon raised his eyebrows, how long had he been out? "Eve, how long have I been unconscious?"

"About a day." She replied sleepily.

He glanced down at her. "And when exactly during that time frame did you sleep?" Eve didn't answer. "Well?"

"I didn't…" she said softly.

Leon's eyes widened. She hadn't slept? But she must have been exhausted from her fight. "Why not?" he asked a little forcefully.

She flinched. "I didn't want to. Not until you woke up. Something could have happened while I was asleep…"

Leon softened. "You mean you've been here the whole time?" She nodded. Leon planted a light kiss on her forehead before sliding over and folding the covers aside. Eve gave him a questioning look. He smiled. "Well I'm awake know. It's your turn to get some rest."

Eve blushed and slipped her shoes off and lay down next to him. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her. It was only a matter of seconds before Eve fell asleep, a small smile on her face.

**So yeah. Third chapter. I feel like it was really short....probably because it was...*sigh* At least it was on time! *pats self on back*  
**

**Anywho, this is pretty much the end. One more part to post then it's complete! Yay! Let me know what you guys think. Bye! ^^  
**


	4. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone! ^^**

**So...this post is bittersweet. It's the last chapter! WOO/AWW!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nufin.  
**

**~Epilogue~ **

Train sighed as he followed Sven down the hall towards Leon's room. Sven wanted his "daughter" home. But if Train knew his Princess, and he did, she wasn't leaving until Leon could.

"Sven," he started.

"No, Train." Sven interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "Eve's been here for more than a day; she needs to come home so she can get some rest."

"She's not going to want to." Train said under his breath.

When they reached Leon's door, Sven gave a light knock on the door. "Eve?"

He slid the door open and the two stared at the sight that greeted them. Eve and Leon were cuddled together, eve's head resting in the crook of Leon's neck. Train's lips spread into a smirk. "I think Princess is getting plenty of rest, Sven." He turned to the over protective "father" and, seeing the look in his eye and his mouth open, he immediately lurched forward and wrapped an arm around him, clamping his other hand over Sven's mouth before he could start yelling. "I thought you wanted Princess to get more rest?" he asked sweetly.

Before Seven could form some sort of response, Leon stirred an opened his eyes. He turned to them and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So, you told her, huh?" Train asked, keeping a firm grip on his partner.

Leon blushed of course Train would know. "Maybe."

Train's smirk widened. "I'll take that as a yes. Told ya she wouldn't shoot you down."

Sven turn to glare at him, his eye saying, 'you knew?!?!?' Train rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew Sven-daddy, I know everything that's important." He turned and started dragging Sven out of the room. "Go back to sleep, Leon. Princess will be mad at you if you don't get your rest." Leon muttered something about nosy adults and closed his eyes again. Train closed the door and finally let Sven go.

The older male stood, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Train. Train sighed. "Come on, Sven. The kid's been through a lot, and so has Princess. Let them get some sleep."

"But--"

Train held up a hand. "If you want to lecture him about boundaries and stuff, why don't you wait until _after_ he's out of the hospital?"

Sven frowned. "Fine." He huffed.

Train smiled. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's eat!"

Sven sighed and followed his partner back down the hall, praying Train didn't like hospital food that much.

**So there you have it. Desire to Protect comes to a close. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Especially Crazy Computer's Vendetta, who was my first reviewer! Thanks so much! ^^**

**Whoa. I just realized that this is the first fic I have completed. I must take a moment....basque in the glory.....**

**Okay. Moment's gone.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! (and you can still review ^^)  
**


End file.
